A Perfect World
A Perfect World is a part of Fable II in which the Hero becomes a child again, and shares a blissful day with his/her sister, Rose. The location on the loading screen is referred to as Home. Walkthrough Rose has set up a wonderful day. She's set up a few activities for you. * Shoot 20 bottles scattered around the farm. * Kill the Beetles in the garden. * Kick the Chickens back into their pen. It's not necessary to complete any of these tasks. Once night falls, Rose will simply say that it's time to sleep. After doing so, you can exit the farm through the now opened gate. Tip: If you want to get past this world quickly, just go back to sleep when Rose wakes you up. Bottle Locations # On the rabbit house next to the main house. # On the picnic table in the field across from the rabbit coop. # On the bridge from the field leading to the barn. # On a tree stump off the path near the bridge with bottle #3. # On top of the plow near the chicken coop. # Inside the barn, on top of a table. # Inside the barn, up the ladder, and out the window on a tree. You can approach the ladder and press 'A' to climb it. # On the chicken coop fence. # On the hay bales behind the chicken coop. # On the bridge leading to the pond from the chicken coop area. (This bridge is opposite the bridge with bottle #3.) # On the bench looking at the pond. # On the dock. (You can shoot this one from the bench with #11.) # In the shed near the pond. # On the cart near the gate leading out of the farm. (The cart has several barrels on and lying around it.) # Under the small cart on the path going by the apple trees. (This one isn't viewable from the road.) # On a ladder under an apple tree near the entrance to the beetle-killing area. # On the well near the beetles. # On the dock past the fence in the back of the beetle area. (This one's tricky to find, just follow the fence until you see it in the background. There will be a bird feasting on something.) # Leaf pile behind the house. (Look for the group of birds.) # On the stone fence near the house. (Look for the crumbled gap in the fence.) The Music Box When you have completed the day and have gone to bed, you will wake up in the middle of the night and Rose will be telling you to go back to sleep. There is strange music in the background, and Rose doesn't want you to follow it. The glowing trail leads you to the gate that is otherwise closed, but is now open. As you go further and further from the house, Rose will get more and more anxious. When you go through the gate, she screams, the sky goes red, and blood begins to rain from the sky. As you continue along the path, there are bodies with flaming swords impaled in their chests. The trees are all dead and eerie music plays. At the end, there is the music box from your childhood on a pedestal. Before you reach the music box, if you turn around to look at Rose, she screams and disappears into the mist. Once the music box is activated, Rose's voice says "You have passed the test." and that you can now use the music box to defeat Lucien. There is a cutscene with key moments from your adventure so far, showing what you were wearing and your appearance in the following scenes before you wake up in the Spire: *When first entering the Chamber of Fate *Witnessing the death of Hammer's Father *Emerging victorious outside the Crucible *The Commandant ordering you, *Speaking with Reaver upon your return from the Shadow Court *Conversing with Lucian on Heroes Hill Analysis Although this level's underlying meaning is open to player interpretation, one possible explanation is that it largely represents a test for the Hero; the save game "card" refers to it as "the ultimate test". In this dream-like reality, the Hero is gifted with an opportunity at experiencing their own perfect existence, with all their loved ones alive and living happily in a wealthy estate away from the slums of Bowerstone where they can regain the innocent pleasures that were stolen from them. This dream is something that Lucien has dedicated his life to achieve and the Hero has dedicated their life to prevent. At night, however, the Hero is awoken by the sound of the Music Box, the object that brought the wrath of Lucien down upon and destroyed the Hero's, however poor, innocent life with Rose. The Hero's leaving behind of this innocence represents his/her call to accept their blood filled destiny as a Hero. The dark path strewn with corpses is symbolic of all the death that the Hero's journey has brought to the world, even if he or she has dedicated themselves to a life of righteousness. Only by having endured the hardships Lucien had caused, and rejecting a chance to ignore them for a peaceful life, does the Hero prove that they are stronger than Lucien and worthy to stop him. Notes *You can repeat the day by going back to sleep when you hear the music box. *The tune that the music box plays is also the main theme from Fable. *It has been reported that touching the pedestal the music box is on will cause the light emanating from it to disappear along with the prompt to pick it up, trapping the player in the level. *After you leave the gate after you hear Rose scream, if you return to the house, she will be gone *Rose's scream before she disappears is the same as the scream before she dies in the beginning of the game. *You still receive an income from the real world whilst in the perfect world. *Sometimes if you dye your character's hair before the quest, they will have that hair colour as a child during the quest. *If you had taken the Dark Seal yourself, the red eyes may return. References * GameSpot Thread Category:Fable II Quests